Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style)
Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jill - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill - Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes and Nelvana Fiction Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG